Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 23
Alexandra's POV I woke up to the ticking of a clock, and slowly opened my heavy eyelids. I was inside a white room, a pair of empty red-colored armchairs sitting in the corner, and a turquoise-colored bed covered in a thick white sheet and a couple of pillows stood near me. I felt a bit dizzy, my vision slightly blurred, but I managed to make out the girl next to me. She looked young-too young even, to be wearing that doctor suit. A stethoscope hung from her neck, visible through strands of her dark brown hair, and her large chocolate brown almond-shaped eyes glinted with worry as she looked at the sheets of paper in her hands. I tried moving my hands, only to find it connected to an infusion pocket hanging on a silver stand. Then, then-some machines were also connected to my body. Where was I? “Who are you?” I croaked between blinks. She blinked, not realizing what I just said, but suddenly her eyes widened. “Y-you’re awake!” She exclaimed, her accent unrecognizable, “let me get the nurse.” “N-no.” I said, holding her hand, “Where’s the guy who was there with me?” “H-he’s in the emergency room, I think.” She said. Suddenly, something came to me. The seal. I gasped and searched inside my pockets, and suddenly my fingers felt a strange coldness when it touched something solid. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, and when the woman turned around, I closed my eyes and shadow-traveled towards the emergency room. I opened my eyes to find myself in a large room, beds stacked along the left and right, only leaving a not-so-big path in the middle. Around me, doctors in their suits were talking to each other in a foreign language, some running around with medical equipments towards the helpless patients lying on the beds. Feeling dizzy, I spotted Andrew, and ran towards him. Strangely, nobody seemed to notice a badly wounded 13 year old running across the room, but I simply shrugged it off and grabbed Andrew’s hand. He was knocked out, bleeding badly, but I had no choice. Quickly I held his hand and we shadow traveled towards the base. I woke up to a nice, warm feeling, and slowly I felt my wounds healing and my headache lessening. I felt something wet just dripping all over my shoulder. Tears. “I thought I lost you forever…” The figure said between tears, hugging me tighter. Josh. "No Josh..." I said, half-laughing, "You won't ever lose me." Quickly we returned to battle. A demon, its red eyes glowing like crackling flame, lunged at Josh, but he sidestepped and stabbed it in the neck, black blood oozing out of it. Stuart summoned a rock just in time before the demon could harm him, and Josh just started shooting these arrows with a bright light at the end at it. I watched in joy as it burned in a bright orange fire and turned to nothing but ashes, blown by the hard wind. Suddenly, a black void opened through thin air, a pair of glowing red eyes appearing on it. Suddenly it lunged at Josh. “NO!” I screamed. I watched in horror as Josh started yelling in pain, struggling to let go. His eyes flashed between red and gold, his limbs trembled, and he fell on his knees. Drops of sweat dripped down his forehead as he started roaring in agony. Alex flew above him, and started summoning lightning which flashed from the clouds above. A loud, horrifying roar echoed, before Josh dropped to the ground helplessly. “Josh!” I screamed, running towards him with Global, who quickly slung him over her shoulder. We ran towards the base, and Global gently laid him down on the green couch. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, knowing that he was alive after checking his pulse. Don’t tell anyone this, but uhh.. I kind of kissed his cheek. Category:Storm Legends Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page Category:Storm wolf01